Together Forever
by aria.harding
Summary: Okay, so this is my first Ezria fan fiction! I've been watching pll for quite a while and these two have been my OTP from the beginning . I Dont Own PLL I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review on how i could improve or if you have any ideas for future chapters! Happy reAding ;) Neve :D xo
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

I'm not to sure what time it was i actually woke up but I do know that it was the smell of bacon the woke me from my slumber. I sat up in the bed and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. It was Saturday morning and i had spent that night at Ezra's apartment. Like i do every weekend. I smiled when i realised that i was sleeping in one of Ezra's shirt but I don't remember putting it on. Meaning that he undressed me and dressed me in his shirt, no doubt after i fell asleep on the couch whilst we where watching a movie. I do that often, i am always so tired on a Friday night after the exhausting week at school. I am in my senior year so naturally me workload has increased in order for me to be able to graduate with the rest of my friends.

I got out of bed where i found Ezra busy working in the kitchen. I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist and cuddled my head into his back. He spun around and lifted me onto the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him for a long, passionate kiss.  
"Good morning gorgeous, did you sleep well?" Ezra said after we pulled away from our kiss to catch a breath.

"Morning sexy, yes I did. It was the lovely smell of bacon that woke me this morning" I breathed against his lips.

He flashed me his boyish grin and quickly checked on the bacon. Normally I don't let Ezra cook without me present because, although he is 25 years old and should be able to look after himself, he isn't the greatest of cooks and this is why i have been teaching him over the weekends.

I jumped down off the counter and walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, wiggling my ass slightly knowing full well how much Ezra likes it when i do that. I giggle slightly when i hear him trying to stifle his groan. He places our plates of bacon and pancakes on the island.

After we had breakfast, which was delicious, we tidied away the dishes and i told Ezra i was going for a shower and if he wanted to have some of the hot water we would have to shower together. As soon as i said this his brilliant blue eyes lit up as he followed me to the shower. I don't think i need to recount what happened in there but lets put it this way, we spent so much time in there the water started to go cold so we took it from the bathroom and to the bedroom. The thing about Ezra is he knows exactly how to pleasure me...

 **Ezra's POV**

Me and Aria spent a few hours in bed making passionate love to one another. Starting in the shower and making our way to the bedroom. She is currently passed out, her head laying on my chest and left leg laying across my left leg. This is how i love spending our weekends. After spending a further 20 minutes lying her admiring her beauty and stroking her silky smooth hair through my fingers, i get myself out of bed and put a pair of boxers and pyjama bottoms on leaving my top half uncovered as demanded by my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend before she passed out. I get up and make my way to my office where i am greeted by a large stack of papers that need to be marked before the end of next week. So i decide to make myself a fresh brew of coffee and start on the stack of papers. It is 2 in the afternoon so i decide to make myself a quick sandwich considering myself and Aria worked up quite the appetite during our morning activities...

I had been grading papers for atleast 2 hours when i felt someone's hands slide down my chest. I spun round in my chest to find that it was my beautiful girlfriend. She had slipped into one of my white button up shirts which is basically see through so i can see her black lace panties on underneath!

'Woah, i am so lucky to have you Aria' i breathe out

She giggled and climbed into my lap, i kissed her chastely and looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

Looking over to the clock i realised it was 4:30pm, i only had a couple more papers to grade but Aria looked really comfortable so i graded them with her sitting on my lap whilst she traced her hands up and down my abs. It was moments like these with Aria that i treasure. I had finally finished grading various papers at 5 and decided I was going out to get me and Aria dinner. I lifted Aria off my lap, bridal style, and placed her on the sofa. She looked up at me with her big eyes and i told her i was going to get chinese.

' I'll be back soon baby, just going to grab some dinner! You get yourself comfortable sweetheart! I love you!'

'Okay babe, I love you too' she said as she placed a loving kiss on my lips.

I smiled at her as i left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry this has been so delayed! I've had a writers block and then i went on holiday! I Hope you enjoy it. More reviews quicker updates, i have more time to update now!

Enjoy!3

' _I'll be back soon baby, just going to grab some dinner! You get yourself comfortable sweetheart! I love you!'_

' _Okay babe, I love you too' she said as she placed a loving kiss on my lips._

 _I smiled at her as i left the apartment._

Aria's POV

Whilst Ezra was out getting dinner i decided i would make myself busy so i cleaned the apartment. I cracked open a bottle of wine and poured my self a glass. I placed my iPhone into the docking station and out on Beyonce so that i could sing whilst i was working.

Soon enough my gorgeous boyfriend came through the door with a brown paper bag and a boyish grin on his face. I smiled at him and grabbed him a beer out of the fridge and set the tables on the coffee table by the sofa. I looked over to catch Ezra totally checking out my ass..

'What are you looking at you goofball?' I teased.

He didn't respond just walked over to me a playfully spanked me. I spun round and playfully punched him in the chest. I am so in love with this man. It's just the little things he does that makes me forget about everything else going on around me. I'd been spending most of my time at Ezra's apartment because things weren't great at home and i decided that it wasn't the best environment for me to be especially since i was in my senior year at school. Of course i still had A hot on my trail and that was just adding to my stress. But when i'm with Ezra none of that matters because i'm spending time with the utter love of my life and i couldn't be happier.

We soon finished our dinner and we were cuddled up on the sofa watching one of our favourite black and white movies. Every so often Ezra would lean in and kiss the top of my head. Man, i was so in love with the beautiful, kind, loving man that i had the pleasure of calling my boyfriend.

Ezra POV

About mid-way through the film we where watching i felt Aria's body totally relax, signalling to me that she had fallen asleep. I carried her, bridal style, over to our bed and got her into my old Hollis t-shirt she loved to sleep in and tucked her under the duvet.

'Good night gorgeous' I kissed her on top of the head and turned round to clear away our dishes before climbing into bed next to my gorgeous girlfriend. I lay for a while playing with Aria's hair before sleep finally took over me and i fell asleep.

I'm not sure what time it was but i was woken up during the night because dear Aria was crying and screaming in her sleep. She must've been having a nightmare but i thought she stopped having those a long time ago. Clearly i was wrong. I tried soothing her in her sleep without waking her up. Eventually she came to and clinged to my chest for dear life whilst sobbing her heart out. It broke me to see how upset she was.

'Shhh it's okay sweetheart, you're safe with me baby you don't need to panic. I've got you! It's okay Aria, no one can get you' i soothed her trying to get her to calm down so she could tell me about the latest of her many nightmares.

She sobbed for a further 20 minutes before she could cry no more. I lifted her chin so i could look at her beautiful hazel eyes and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. I loved her so much words could not describe how i felt about her. I kissed her on the lips letting her know she was safe with me.

'I.. I'm sorry Ezra. I didn't mean to wake you it's just...' she mumbled.

'Aria, look at me. You don't ever have to apologise to me gorgeous. It's okay, we can get through this together. I promise you! I love you more than anything in this world and I want to help you get through this no matter what. Do you want to talk about what the dream was about?' I asked her.

'It was Jason, he was coming to get me after I told him we were over. He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. You were looking at me trying to help me but you couldn't... I, I was too far out of reach for you to get me...'

'Baby, i would to the end of the earth and back if it meant i could help you! Jason isn't here anymore. You don't have to worry you pretty little mind about that monster. We made sure he was locked up for what he did to you! Now try and get some more sleep gorgeous.' I kissed her chastely and she curled into my side with her right arm draped across my chest.

I hated the fact that Jason still haunted her. He really scared her for life. I just hope that she knows i would never do anything to hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Okay, so i'm not sure on this chapter. It took me forever to write but i've been off college because i've had the flu and i was away on holiday for a week. Please review with any ideas for this story. I'm not sure if i'm going to keep this story short or keep writing more chapters. You guys decide!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own PLL._**

 ** _Have fun reading guys and i'll speak to you in the next chapter :D_**

 ** _-Neve xo_**

 _I hated the fact that Jason still haunted her. He really scared her for life. I just hope that she knows i would never do anything to hurt her._

Ezra POV

I lay awake for most of the night watching Aria sleeping, i knew this wasn't going to be an easy night for either of us. She normally slept still but tonight she was tossing and turning and murmuring in her sleep. It's nights like this that made my heart ache for Aria. She was (and still is) the utter love of my life and I cared for her dearly. She wasn't just my girlfriend but my best friend. My rock.

I looked over to my alarm clock and it read 3am, so I figured i'd try and get some sleep considering Aria had finally settled down which was nice...

Aria POV

I woke up at around 8am and rolled over onto my side to see that Ezra was still sleeping, his brown curly hair was a mess and his lips slightly parted. I tried to navigate my way around his body so i could get out of bed without waking him. In successfully doing so i padded my way over to the shower. When I got into the bathroom i started the water and let it run for a little bit so it the water could warm up. I hear my phone buzz on the counter so I skipped over to check it. I remember when i used to enjoy checking my phone but now i was scared of getting a text of Jason or A. The was from Spencer and i sighed a breath of relief. The text read:

'Hey Ar, me and the girls were wandering what you and Fitzy are up to today, we are all going out with our respective partners into the city and wandered if you two were down to come with. I'll even let you go into that little vintage shop i know you like ;) xo'

A smile spread across my face at the thought of going out with my friends and being able to take Ezra with me. Since we came out to the public it's made things like that easier and extra special because i could spend time with 5 of the favourite people in my life. I couldn't be happier in my life right now. Despite 'A' and Jason constantly haunting me.  
I jumped into the shower and all i could think about was going shopping with my boyfriend and my bestfriends. Once i was done in the shower i decided to wake up my sleeping beauty of a boyfriend. I straddled him, wrapped in only a towel, and peppered his neck with kisses. He slowly started to stir beneath me. I kissed him passionately which he subconsciously returned with just as much passion. I heared him try to stifle his groan, i smiled into the kiss and pulled away.  
'Good morning handsome' I cooed at him

'Mmmm, that was quite the wake up call. Good morning gorgeous, what are you doing up so early at the weekend for?' he mumbled.

I sauntered off to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit for later that day and replied 'Babe, it's nearly 11. I couldn't sleep any longer. I got a text from Spencer earlier asking if we felt like going out together with the girls and their partners. I figured it'd be a nice way for them to get used to seeing us together as a couple' I looked over at him and saw a boyish grin flash over his face.

'Of course sweetheart that sounds lovely, I suppose i'd better get showered and dressed and then i'll take you out for breakfast and coffee. How does that sound?'

'That sounds lovely, I love you Ezra'

'I love you to beautiful, so much'

Ezra's POV

I mean, this is still quite a new thing for me, going out with Aria in public, with her bestfriends. Me. Their old high school English teacher. But still, i wanted to go because i love being able to hold Aria's hand and kiss her in public without wandering who saw. So I jumped up and went to get showered and dressed ready to go out for breakfast with my girlfriend.

I was only 20 minutes in the shower when I heard Aria let out a scream. I quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my lower half and sprinted into the living room where i found Aria curled up in a ball rocking back and forward murmuring something incoherent. My heart started beating faster in my chest, thoughts whizzing around my head. _What is wrong? What happened? Is Jason here? Was it A? Is this another panic attack? What set it off? Is she okay?_ I slowly approached her, knowing this was the best way forward as to not scare her. I wrapped me arms around her tiny waist and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until the shaking stopped and her sobs subsided. When i knew she had totally calmed down, which was 20 minutes later.

'Aria, what's wrong baby? What happened?' a worried tone was laced within my voice.

'it... It's Jason. He was here Ezra. He came in here and he tried to hit me. When i screamed he left. Ezra, please save me' She sobbed

'Aria, sweetheart it's okay. Look if you want to we can go to the police and report that bastard. I'll pay for you to have therapy and we can get through this together' My tone softened by my jaw clenched I cannot believe that asshole was in MY apartment trying to attack MY girlfriend. If i see him, well. God help him...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! I'm not really to sure on if i should carry on with this story, i really need you guys to help me decide! If you could possibly leave a review that would be fantastic! I'm not confident in my writing so every review helps :D**

 **So, the lack of reviews has been kind of discouraging and so i'm really thinking about stopping writing this story because i have such a lack in confidence in my writing and so i don't know if people are enjoying this story or not. Constructive criticism / ideas are always welcome! :)**

 **-Neve**

 _My tone softened by my jaw clenched I cannot believe that asshole was in MY apartment trying to attack MY girlfriend. If i see him, well. God help him..._

 **Ezra's POV**

I cradled Aria in my arms humming 'Happiness' in her ear until I was sure she had fully settled down. She slowly raised her head from my neck and i looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. I flashed her a smile and she returned a shy one back. I kissed her slowly on the lips letting her know that she was safe with me and no one was going to hurt her here. I wanted nothing more than for my dear Aria to be happy. I was going to help her become the happy Aria i once knew. Either way i was utterly infatuated with this woman and nothing was going to change that.

 **Aria's POV**

After my little meltdown i decided it was best if i went and cleaned myself up, re-applied my makeup and text Spencer letting her know that me and Ezra would be leaving soon. It was an hours drive into the city so I didn't want Spencer worrying. A worried Hastings is a difficult Hastings.

After 20 minutes me and Ezra were walking to his car, hand in hand. Something that seemed so foreign to us but so natural all at the same time. We had hidden our relationship for over a year but since Ezra no longer taught at Rosewood high we decided that telling people about us was the best idea. Of course, my father wasn't best pleased but my mom just wanted me to be happy. She knew about -A and how they were giving me and the girls a hard time.

Once we got in the car I shotgunned the AUX cord and so I made Ezra listen to country music the whole way into Philly, I knew he didn't mind though because every so often i would catch him singing along. This man made me so happy, I couldn't help myself. I was so in love. I, Aria Montgomery was in love with my former AP English teacher.

30 minutes into the drive i needed to pee and so i made Ezra pull over at the nearest station. We decided to grab some food whilst we were their because he was getting hungry.  
Once we got to the restaurant i settled for a salad and Ezra ordered a club sandwich. He sat opposite me holding my hands, when i looked over to him i noticed something different about him. Something was bugging him. I could see it in his eyes, the sparkle they normally carried was gone.

'Ezra, babe. Are you okay?'

'Hmm, oh yeah. Yeah i'm fine'

'Ez, cut the bullcrap. What's going on in the fantastically amazing brain of yours? I don't tell me nothing, i know you better than that..' I was worried, Ezra didn't often let things bother him.

He sighed, 'Aria, i feel like a failure..' He looked up at me. 'After everything that happened this morning i feel like i can't keep you safe. Not even in the comfort of my own apartment and...'

I leaned over and kissed him, sliding my tounge against his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he granted. We stayed like that for a couple minutes before we needed air.

'Ezra, please don't ever think that! Jason is a jerk, that's not you're fault. I promise you, you're not a failure. No one has ever treated me like you do. I'm so grateful to have you in my life Ezra Fitz. I am madly in love with you.'

'I love you too Aria' He smiled.

The waiter arrived with our food and we tucked in. Once we had finished Ezra paid the bill and we went back to the car to finish the other half of our journey. I got into the passenger seat and Ezra drove. I buckled up but let my head rest on Ezra's shoulder and soon I fell asleep. Travelling does that too me.

 **Ezra's POV**

Aria's soft snores soon started filling the car indicating to me that she had fallen asleep. I looked down at my sleeping girlfriend, she looked so peaceful. Her eyebrow was slightly furrowed and her lips formed a pout. She truly was the girl of my dreams. Her phone buzzed in her hand rudely awakening her from her slumber. She moaned slightly and wiped here eyes slowly adjusting to light that was coming into the car.

'Good morning my gorgeous sleepy head! Did you have a nice sleep?' I chimed

'Ugh' was the only response i got. I chuckled to myself, Aria really hated being woken up and really wasn't one for communication afterwards but that was just one of the many things i love about her.


End file.
